Kiejliches Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credits Narrator: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets a family whose child has a serious illness." Susie: "It hit me like a ton of bricks when I found out that Wanda was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes." Narrator: "And another with ADHD." screams at the top of her lungs Submission Reel Jo: "I'm here in Atlanta, Georgia to help a family whose younger daughter has a serious medical condition called Type 1 Diabetes whilst the older one has ADHD. Let's take a look and see who we got here." ???: "Hi, we're the Kiejliches Family! I'm Susie and I'm an elementary schoolteacher." ???: "And I'm Frank and I'm " Dinnertime Susie: "Wanda, you need to eat your dinner." Wanda: "No!" Susie: "Do you want to get sick?" Wanda: "No!" Susie: "Then sit down and finish your salad." Jo: "My word. Does Wanda know that she have Type 1 Diabetes?" Naughty Platform Jo: "Later on, Mom was trying to get Lois to go shopping with her. But Lois refused to go and wanted to go to her friend's house." Lois: "I want to go to Josie's house, please!" Susie: "Not today. We are shopping at the mall to buy a birthday present for your cousin Anna." Lois: "But I want to go and see Josie! She's got a new in-ground pool!" Susie: "I said not today! You are to help mommy pick out a gift for your cousin!" Jo: "And that's when the fireworks went off." Lois: "I WANNA GO AND SEE JOSIE!" Susie: "Lois, no!" Lois: (crying) "I WANNA GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE!!!! I WANNA GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! throws a tantrum like a 2 year-old Susie: "Stop this behavior this instant! We have to get a birthday present for Anna. If you continue this tantrum, you will be going to the Naughty Platform and all of your Monster High dolls will be in toy jail. Got it?" ignores Susie and continues throwing her tantrum Jo: "Firmly tell her to get into the car, otherwise she will lose her Mall Madness board game." Susie: (firmly) "Lois Marie Kiejliches, this is your warning. You need to get in the car right now, otherwise you will lose your Mall Madness board game for three days. Is that clear?" runs to her bedroom, comes out of the house by window, and runs to Josie's house Lois: "I WILL SEE JOSIE IN NO TIME!" Susie: "GET OVER HERE OR ALL OF YOUR MONSTER HIGH DOLLS WILL BE SOLD ON eBAY!" Jo: "I was like, 'eBay?" Jo: "How is threatening to sell your child's dolls on eBay supposed to teach her to listen to you and teach her to behave? One of these days, she'll walk all over you." grabs Lois as she goes to Josie's house Lois: (screeching) "I WANT JOSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Susie: "Well, it's too late now!" Jo: "Mom eventually took Lois back to the house, but what came next was absolutely shocking." smacks Susie in the face repeatedly Susie: "You do not smack me in the face! That is not nice!" tries to get Lois into the car, but Lois squirms and starts kicking and hitting Susie Susie: "LOIS MARIE!!!!" is crying and screaming, while hitting and kicking her mother Jo: "Mom was struggling to control Lois, so I decided to step in and give Lois a firm talking to." gets very angry with Lois Jo: "You are making me unhappy! How dare you act violent to your mother!" Lois: (sneering) "I dare and I did." doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE FAILING TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!!" Lois: "I hate you!" ignores Jo's comment and cartwheels the way to Josie's house Lois: "I WILL GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE IN NO TIME!" Susie: "Listen up, if you go to Josie's house, I will sell all of your Monster High dolls on eBay!" darts back in the house, locks her bedroom door, packs all her stuff, darts right out of the window, and cartwheels the way to Josie's house Lois: "TOO LATE! I WILL GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE AND YOU WON'T SELL MY MONSTER HIGH DOLLS ON eBAY!" Susie: "I'll sell your Mall Madness game on eBay." Lois: "I PACKED THAT TOO! I PACKED EVERYTHING I HAVE! AND NOW I'M GOING TO JOSIE'S HOUSE!" darts right at Josie's house Susie: "Come back here right now!!!" grabs hold of Lois and drags her back to the house Lois: "I WANNA GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Susie: "Well, you can't. We're going to the mall!" screams at the top of her lungs Jo: "Lois then started screaming, so I stepped in again." Jo: (in a firm voice) "Right now, your behavior is absolutely appalling! When your mother asks you to do something, YOU do it! You are not going to Josie's house and the decision is final. You've now lost your Mall Madness game and Monster High Dolls for one week. Now get into that car and do as you're told." starts kicking Jo Jo: "Stop kicking me right now! Wanda's already in the car." and Jo drag Lois into the car Lois: (crying) "I DON'T WANNA---!!!!" Lois: "(bleep) you, (long bleep)!" Susie: "Stop insulting me!" slaps Wanda who is next to her, causing her to begin wailing Lois: "I'll pee in my pants right now!" pees in her pants Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Lois attacks Susie at the mall." Mayhem at the Mall Jo: "As soon as we got to the mall, things went from bad to worse." Susie: "If you don't come with mommy, the cops are going to come and get you." [Lois steals a Monster High doll from a store] hits Susie kicks Jo [Lois shoplifts a Monster High Ghoul Spirit Wii game] throws CD's and books at Susie runs away from Susie, Wanda and Jo scratches Wanda, making her cry Wanda: "Mommy, Lois scratched me!" goes into a Toys R Us store Wanda: "Mommy, Lois went into that store!" [Lois steals a Monster High magazine from a store] Susie: "LOIS MARIE KIEJLICHES!!!! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!!!" Jo: "At the food court, Lois wanted Kentucky Fried Chicken, but Susie told her that they were having Subway. Boy, did Lois lose it!" Lois: "I hate Subway! I...HATE...SUBWAY!!!" Susie: "THAT'S IT! We're leaving!" Wanda: "Already? But we don't have Anna's present." Susie: "We have to leave. We can get her present at another time." Wanda: "OK." Lois: "I WANT TO GIVE ANNA A PRESENT!" Susie: "You chose to misbehave, so we will get it another time." Lois: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "As soon as we left the mall, Lois kicked up a huge tantrum all the way home." Lois: "I (bleep)ING HATE YOU!!!!" rapidly kicks Susie's seat Susie: "Lois, stop! You are distracting me. It is not OK to distract the driver." Lois: "SHUT UP!!!!" Jo: "Not only is it not OK, it's also dangerous. If the driver can't see the road, a serious accident could happen." constantly swears all the way home. As soon as they get there, Lois runs straight to Josie's house Lois: "I WILL GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Susie: "Get back here!" tries to grab Lois, but Lois pushes her into the pavement Onward Jo: "Later on, Lois is watching Phineas and Ferb on TV. However, Susie asks her to begin her math homework, then Lois kicked up a tantrum." [Lois is watching Phineas and Ferb '' on TV] Susie: "Lois, turn off the TV. Time to start your math homework." Lois: "I'm watching Phineas and Ferb at the moment!" Susie: "You need to complete your homework that is due tomorrow. If you don't finish your homework, then you will be stuck in 1st grade forever. Turn off the television now." Lois: "Nope!" Susie: "Do you want to fail in school for not doing your homework?" Lois: "No!" Susie: "Then turn off Phineas and Ferb and start your math homework! If you continue this, you are gonna go to the Naughty Platform." spits on Susie turns off the TV and puts Lois on the Naughty Platform Jo: "Watch this, Susie. You bring her over here and say to her..." pays attention Jo: (to Lois, in firm voice) "You do '''not' spit at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand? Now you stay on this platform." and Susie walk away [Lois dashes into Susie and Frank's bedroom, locks the door, and watches the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Rollercoaster: The Musical", on TV] unlocks the door and enters the room Susie: "Turn off Phineas and Ferb. You are not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in time out." Lois: "GET OUT, YOU UNBEARABLE, FILTHY ANIMAL!" picks up the DVD remote and presses stop and eject on the DVD remote, takes the DVD out of the player and automatically turns off both the TV and DVD player Jo: "Lois, get OUT ''of the room and ''STAY ''on the Naughty Platform until Mom gets you." Lois: "I WANNA WATCH PHENEAS AND FERB!!!!!!!!!" White Sheets Technique '''Jo: "Today I brought in the White Sheets since Frank and Susie never disallowed Lois to touch, use or go. This family has some issues that needs to be addressed."' Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce to you...the White Sheets. This technique is very important and there are issues that need to be addressed because you never disallowed Lois to touch, use or go. When she sees anything marked with a White Sheet, that means it's not touchable; she is not allowed to touch it or use it. Also, when she sees a door that leads to a bedroom with a white sheet, that means she cannot go in there. It means, no go." Susie: "Lois, when you see the White Sheet, it means, just for you, not touchable. No touch, no use, and no go." Lois: "(bleep) off." wraps a white sheet around the master bedroom door Lois vs. The Babysitter Jo: "Mom and Dad were going out to the mall to do shopping. So they decided to hire a babysitter named Sophia." Sophia: "Where's the Naughty Platform?" Frank: "It's in the kitchen." Susie: "Wanda gets her insulin shot at 3:00pm, The emergency contacts and numbers are posted on the refrigerator, and I've laid out their pajamas. Lois and Wanda's bathtime is between 6:00-6:30pm, story time and sing-a-song starts at 7:00pm, and then it's bedtime at 7:30pm for them." Frank: "We also have an electronic security system in the house, just to let you know." Susie: "5:00 is dinner time and we also discourage between-meal snacking an hour between meals, and we have a list of acceptable options right here." hands Sophia the list Sophia: "Okay, thanks." Frank: "Don't let them have anything after dinner. By the way, Wanda is allergic to peanuts and shrimp." Sophia: "Okay, got it." writes notes down in her babysitting notebook Susie: "There are board games for the girls to play. Lois likes to play Mall Madness, and Wanda likes to play Candyland." Frank: "Here's a list of everything else, Sophia." Sophia: "See you tonight!" Frank: "Goodbye!" Jo and Susie leave 3:00 Sophia: "Wanda, come get an insulin shot real quick." gives Wanda her insulin shot Sophia: "Good girl. Which sticker would you like?" points to one of the Dora the Explorer stickers Wanda: "I want the Dora Princess sticker." Sophia: "Good choice, Wanda. Do you know why you got a sticker?" Wanda: "Why?" Sophia: "Because you were so brave and got an insulin shot without any tantrums." frowns Sophia: "Lois got really jealous because I was giving her sister attention. She, in return, bit me." bites Sophia Sophia: "Hey! What's the big idea? What did you do that for?!" Lois: "You're a (bleep)!!!" Sophia: "Your Tweevils dolls are going to toy jail!" deposits Lois' Tweevils dolls into the toy time-out box Sophia: "You'll get them back if you're good for the rest of the day." 5:00 Sophia: "Wash up, girls. It's time for dinner!" 5:15 Sophia: "Okay, what game shall we play?" Wanda: "Candyland!" 6:00 Sophia: "Girls, it's time for your bath!" 6:30 Sophia: "Okay, girls. Time to get out of the bathtub, dry off and get into your jammies." Family Test Run Susie: "Later on, I was trying to get Lois ready to go to Anna's birthday party but she refused to go to Anna's birthday party and she wanted to go see Josie and her new in-ground pool." Frank: "Come on everybody! We only have nine hours to get ready!" Susie: "I've already left your clothes on your beds for Anna's birthday party." Lois: "Daddy, I NOT GOING TO ANNA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! I WANT TO GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE! Frank: "Hurry up and get dressed, young lady! It's nearly time to go!" Susie: "Very lovely, Wanda." Wanda: "Thank you, Mommy." Susie: "Okay Wanda, it's time to get your insulin shot for Anna's birthday party." Wanda: "Okay, Mommy." gives Wanda an insulin shot Susie: "Well done, Wanda. Now what sticker would you like for that?" points to one of the Disney Princess stickers Wanda: "I want a Snow White sticker." Susie: "Where's Lois?" Frank: "Lois? Are you in here?" answer Frank: "Are you in your dress yet?" Lois: "I haven't ever been in Josie's in-ground pool before!" Susie: "Frank, she has 15 minutes til it's time to go in the car!" Lois: "I'M READY FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" Susie: "Now let's get your coats on! Frank, do you have Anna's present?" Frank: "Yes I do. Now we can head off." Lois: "Can I see Josie please?" Susie: "No Lois. We are going to Anna's birthday party and that's final! Now, get in the car!" screams at the top of her lungs and repeatedly smacks and slaps Susie across her face Frank: "LOIS!!!!" Lois: "YES?!" Frank: "STOP THIS NONSENSE AND GET IN THE CAR!!!" Jo: "Give her a warning, Frank! Give her a warning!" Frank: "HEY! This is a warning! If you continue being a little (bleep), then you will be sent to time out!" cries and stamps her feet Frank: "No, we're going to your cousin's birthday party and that decision is final! Now will you please get in to the car?" kicks Frank's leg Anna's Birthday Party Frank: "Here we are!" decides to run to Josie's house Susie: "No, Lois, this way." sulks Susie: "If you continue to carry on this way, then I'm taking away your Mall Madness game for two weeks and putting you in time out once we get home!" takes off her clothes and jumps into the pool Anna comes out, wearing a pretty party dress Wanda: "Happy Birthday, Cousin Anna!" DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters